


Nuzzle

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is a sleep cuddler.





	Nuzzle

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2014 for the prompt: nuzzle.

Dick had to admit that, add much as he loved Bruce during the day when training, or at night on patrol, his favorite time to be with him was in those early morning hours when they were in bed together.  There, all the stubbornness and Gotham grime faded away, and the stoic Bat could remain down in the Cave for the next night.  When it was just the two of them together, exhausted and half-asleep already, walls fell and secrets were revealed.

Dick’s favorite reveal was that Bruce Wayne was a sleep cuddler.

Dick was used to being the little spoon when he slept with his partners.  Kori was much taller than him, and so was Barbara for that matter, and he was never one to complain about being held.  So Dick had gotten used to being the cuddled instead of the cuddler.

It hadn’t surprised him at first that Bruce would be the one holding him at night when they fell asleep.  The one time Dick had tried it, he ended up rolling them over and sleeping across Bruce’s broad chest.  It made for a good pillow, but not so good for spooning, so he gave it up.

The one odd thing about Bruce’s cuddling was that he seemed completely unaware he was doing it.

They would get into bed, hold each other, and maybe talk about the least eventful parts of their day before one or both of them fell asleep mid-sentence.  At some point during the night, they’d move, occasionally changing positions, but usually remain touching.  It was during one of these mid-night shifts that Dick woke and discovered Bruce’s cuddling habit.

Bruce pulled him close, almost a little jarringly so, making Dick open his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” Dick asked.

Bruce didn’t reply, but he tucked his face into the crook of Dick’s neck.

“Aw.  That’s OK.  Neither can I.”

Bruce nuzzled his shoulder.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Bruce pulled him closer, throwing a leg over him.

Dick blinked.  Well, that was odd, but Bruce wasn’t getting frisky.  Dick glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Bruce looking at him with either some sort of inscrutable Bat-expression, or a sheepish, sleepy grin.

Instead he found Bruce completely relaxed and completely asleep.

Dick stretched back and planted a tiny kiss on Bruce’s cheek.  "I guess I’m a decent body pillow.“

Bruce just nuzzled his neck again and held him close.


End file.
